This Is My Life
by CenaStratusHardy
Summary: 14 year old Sky moves next to Jeff Hardy, who is also 14 years old. Both of them a re curious to know who the other is besides bein neighbors and going to the same school? Crushes maybe? R&R to find out...


**Title: This Is My Life**

**Author: CenaStratusHardy**

**Summary: 14 year old Sky moves next door to Jeff Hardy who is also 14 years old. Both of them are curious of who the other is besides knowing that they are neighbors and go to the same school??? They seem to like the other but neither of them know it...what will happen???**

_Disclaimer: I own nobody except Sky and her family and friends_

**Chapter 1: Meeting my family**

"Dan-Dan, I don't know if I should go to this new school, I mean come on, you of all people should know that I'm not good at making friends….. well I am but they choose not to be friends with me because of the way I dress" I whined to my aunt Dani. That's my nickname for her.

I'm so sorry, how rude of me, my name is, Sky Medina…….but just call me Sky. I'm 14 years old and I just moved here to Cameron, North Carolina, from Passaic, New Jersey. Let me tell you a little about myself, obviously u know that I'm 14 years old, and as u can see, I live with my aunt Dani. We don't live alone, yes we have pets but that's not it. You see, my aunt is a lesbian, and if anybody has a problem with that, then you all can go and FUCK OFF!!!!!

Sorry for that little outburst, I just really have a problem with people who judge you on your appearance or on who you hang out with or something like that…..don't' you? I know for a fact that I'm not the only 14 year old girl who thinks that. Now, as I was saying, I live with my aunt and her girlfriend, by the way her name is Taby, well it's really Tabitha, but we call her Taby or Tabs. I moved here to North Carolina because, well…I'll tell you about that later.

Any way, I have to go to a new school. Yesh, I will admit, I am semi-friendly and I kinda sorta do have anger issues but I do have an outgoing personality. Well that is when you get to know me, if you are not one of those people who judge all the time because you have no life and you keep saying how awful I look, well I could personally and sincerely care less of what you think of me, I know for a fact that no matter what anybody says about me , I'm better than you. Yea I know that sounds a little 'bookish', but it's true. There's just one problem about going to new schools besides meeting new friends, and that is trying to get people to look down at me.

Now before you say anything, you might want to really think about what I said about wanting people to look down at me. I don't want them to look at me like I'm a loser. But I want them to notice me. In other words I'm short. I'm not a midget, so don't think that, I'm 4 feet 11 inches tall, or should I say short. I'm a Latina Italian. This means that I'm Puerto Rican, Dominican, and Italian. My mom is Puerto Rican and Italian, and my dad is Dominican, but I don't want to talk about them or hear of them. I have grayish green eyes, curly/ wavy/straight medium length hair (it's about a little bit past my shoulders) my current hair color is electric purple. It varies in different shades of colors.

Personality wise; I'm really cool, well that what my friends back in New Jersey told me and other people who they described me to. I have an 'unusual' personality. Don't take it the wrong way; I'm not a freak or some weirdo kid. Put it this way….I'm not your average 14 year old Latina Italian. I don't dress 'how I'm supposed to'. I'm not one of those Spanish girls who wear their hair so tight that after a while their hair starts falling out….trust me I've seen that. Just so you know, I'm not being judgmental, I'm just giving an example.(A/N: if any of you are one of those people who wear their hair tight…. Don't get offended cuz I wear my hair lyk that too…. Jus not super tight) I don't wear tight tight can't breathe in clothes.

I wear clothes that fit me the way I want them to…which is snug. For example, skinny jeans, yea I wear them, but not because people who you never saw wearing them, are now wearing them, trying to be all 'rockstar' but because that is my style. Yea I'll give the girls who wear them with like some nice slip-ons (not Vans) and a nice shirt, their props. I have them in every color ranging from dark colors to regular colors to neon colors to crazy designs and checkerboard or glittery. With the exception of pink, I hate the color pink (A/N : no offense to those of you who do like the color pink) The same thing that went with my pants are the same with my shirts.

I don't wear a lot of makeup except some eyeliner and lip-gloss. I have 5 piercings, I got my first piercing when I was a baby, now I have 1 small barbell going through each hole, then when I was 13 I got my tongue and the top of each ear pierced again with little hoops going through each hole. I only got my tongue pierced as a rebellious statement to my 'parents'. Now that you know about me, all I have to do is try to figure out what Dan-Dan and Tabs have been talking about for the past 2 and a half minutes, so I'll just nod my head and act like I know what they're saying.

"Sky………….Sky………..Sky!!!!!!!" they said, actually yelled, waving their hands in my face to get my attention.

"Did you hear what we just said?"

" Si, I heard u loud and clear" even though I had no idea what they were talking about, but I think they were telling me, it's going to be alright and not to worry.

Before I ran up to my new room to finish unpacking, I stopped at the front door step and ran back to my aunts and hugged them both and thanked them for reassuring me that everything was going to be alright. I ran up to my new room and jumped on my bed; that was put in my room the day before with all the other heavy furniture; and said out loud to myself,

"Maybe they are right, maybe I will be alright". Just as I was about to go to sleep because I was really tired from moving, I heard pebbles being thrown at my window….. I look outside and notice a boy with green eyes staring back at me, so I wave at him then close my blinds then go to sleep. Looks like I have a new neighbor…. And a cute one at that.

**XxCenaStratusHardyXx**

**Hope u enjoyed ma story. Plz Read and Review… this is my second story im starting, even tho im not done with the first one/**


End file.
